


The Better Man

by quaint_camera



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming, Sad, Seduction, Self-Hatred, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Charles could have read Erik's thoughts after he was shot on the beach, this is what he would have heard: a confession. Fanpoems from Erik's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Better Man

Soft and wet, your eyes, and bleeding.  
Furrows on your forehead deepening.  
Are you trying to talk to me,  
to touch my mind?  
You won't have me here;  
you can't hear my mind.  
I'm protected from your probing.  
You've melted into me before;  
why do you want it again?

 

"Everything," you said,  
so you must know how I hurt.  
You can't heal me, and I can't heal you.  
We're even, you and I; the same.  
Equal now, and opposites.

 

I was a fool to think I could have you;  
you were a fool to think I could be tamed.  
I can't.  
I wanted killing him  
more than I wanted you.  
And  _that_ , I know, hurts worse than your wound.  
You cry out from more than one kind of pain.

 

Touch the other minds;  
they'll take you.  
Anyone in the world would take you, Charles.  
So why do you want  _me_?  
I would have been wasted on you.  
I wanted you, but not enough  
to keep myself from murder.  
 _You_  are the better man, my friend, my love.  
You always were.

 

I've known all along  
it was only hope  
that made you see  
the better man in me.


	2. In Retrospect

In your grasp, I fell apart;   
felt you urging, tugging at my heart.   
  
Why did my anger dissipate?   
Oh, Charles, there is no escape...   
  
You're powerful, and pretty too.   
I can't help myself; these things you do   
  
undo me.   
It's like you see right through me,   
  
and how should I react?   
Can't get you off my back,   
  
or off my mind.   
It's almost like I'm blind   
  
and all I see is you.   
This thing you do   
  
is making me insane.   
I want control again-   
  
of myself, and also you.   
See this thing you do?   
  
You make me want to touch and take;   
you bend my will, but it won't break.   
  
In the end I will be stronger after all;   
it's  _you_  who'll take the fall.   
  
I'll entrap you in my lust,   
make you crave the slightest touch.   
  
_You're_  the one who'll go insane,   
_you'll_  feel this aching pain.   
  
I'll make you beg for healing,   
then fill your heart with feeling.   
  
I'll make you spill  _your_ mind,   
nicely, neatly into mine   
  
so that we hold each other.   
And I know there'll be no other   
  
because your heart has only one.   
When your passion's done,   
  
I'll kiss   
you into bliss;   
  
draw you near,   
croon in your ear...   
  
"I'm sorry I can't change;   
Metal I can rearrange,   
  
but not myself.   
You should have fallen for someone else."   
  
But you'll already have known;   
I'll only drive it home.   
  
I'll leave you to your sorrow...   
your face will clear tomorrow.   
  
You'll be practical, my boy;   
I'll have sobered up your joy.   
  
Then you will clearly see   
that we were never meant to be-   
  
we want things too badly, you and I.   
...Don't cry.   
  
You know me best of all,   
so you know too my tragic flaw.   
  
This is the truth.   
Better you learn it in your youth   
  
than be deceived into eternity.   
You never should have pulled me from the sea...


End file.
